Stand By Me
by bntjammer
Summary: Through all the controversy and horror surrounding Draco Malfoy, only one person seemed to stand beside him through it all. Amelia Fawley, a Sacred 28 Heiress, who does her best to keep Draco in the light during these darkest of times. DRACO x OC. Begins Book 4. May turn M in later Chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I know I kinda disappeared from the fanfiction world for a long time. I am truly sorry and apologize but I am back with vengeance! **

**This is my first 'published' Harry Potter Story so be kind. I have never fully read the books but have done extensive research in required topics and can pretty much quote the movies. This work will show a different side of the story that doesn't focus on the golden trio or pair him someone that wouldn't really fit in Draco's world. I hope to have something more unique and off the beaten path of most HPFF. Please feel free to leave comments, follow, favorite, etc. All constructive feedback is welcome! **

**Enjoy!**

**-B**

**Stand By Me:****_A Draco Malfoy Tale_**

**Prologue: **

_Book 4_

"Come on, Come on! We're goin' to lose them!" I yelled as I pulled along my younger sister. We were falling behind our parents and older brother. as they pushed forward without hesitation. In a crowd like this, we would never find them in time for the start of the game if we lost them. I could barely see the top of my brother's blonde head about twenty feet in front of us.

"Slow down Amelia, we know where we're sitting. We sit in the same place every year, the bottom level on Ireland's side. It won't be that hard to spot our family."

"But I don't like crowds and…" Suddenly I felt myself collide hard with something or someone rather. I look up to meet narrowed grey eyes I knew very well from my time at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.

As I gathered my senses, I inspected his face. He had changed from the end of our third year. It was nearing the end of August just one week short of school starting back up. His face had thinned out and his usually pale skin had a slight hint of color to it, even in the shadows of the stadium. His hair was longer and styled differently, gelled off to the right instead of letting it do as it pleased most of the school year. His tall frame hovered over mine as usual radiating power and demanding authority. However, his anger disappeared as soon as he noted it was one of his own Slytherin housemates and not some stranger that nearly tackled him to the ground.

"Draco come on, we cannot keep the Minister waiting." I heard his father snap noticing his son had delayed.

"Amelia, what a pleasant surprise." The younger Malfoy said with a small smirk.

"Draco." I greeted with a smile of my own.

"Where are you and your family sitting?" He asked.

"On Ireland's side of course," I said showing off my green colors.

"Father, do you think the Minster would mind if Amelia _Fawley_ joined us?" I noticed his accent on my last name. I knew very well of the Malfoy family's opinion on purebloods and being of a Sacred Twenty Eight line would appease his father.

"Is she truly a Fawley?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me as I felt him inspect my appearance.

"Yes Master Malfoy. My father Matthias hails from the sacred line and my mother is of pureblood as well." I felt like I had to impress this man. I have known Draco since our first year since we were both Slytherins and the top of our house in grades. We had a playful friendship often just little quips at each other and helping out with our more difficult classes when necessary. Outside of the common room and classes, however, we hardly spoke unless needed.

"I don't mind as long as Cornelius does not have a problem."

"Care to join us, Amelia? We will be in center field in the middle section, perfect view." He said pridefully. The tickets no doubt a gift to Lucius for working closely with the Minister.

"Anna, go quickly tell mother and father I am in the Minster's box with a friend. I will meet you all in the tent when it is over."

"You sure?" She said looking at the two Malfoy's uneasily.

"Draco would never do harm to me," I whispered sensing her discomfort.

"It's not Draco I'm worried about. You know what mum says about his parents." She questioned.

"Move along little Huffle…Slytherins only at this party." Draco shooed her away.

"Have fun with your _boyfriend_." She huffed while rolling her eyes. She then nodded to Mr. Malfoy with respect before running off.

"Just because she's in Hufflepuff doesn't mean you can be mean to her. She is my sister after all." I partially scolded Draco.

"You are a line of Slytherins; how did she end up in that Badger's house?" Lucius asked.

"My mother was a Hufflepuff, most of her family were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws," I answered.

"I see, explains why you're so smart." He said as we moved through the crowd.

Draco secured his arm around my arm to ensure I didn't leave his side or get lost. This was the first time he had ever touched me in any way short of the occasional contact in class and in the halls. In all honesty, the whole ordeal was strange to me. However, I couldn't help but smile that he had finally noticed me after three years. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought and hoped he didn't notice.

**Just a short prologue, I will be posting a few chapters tonight time allowing. **

**-B**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

We entered the heart of the stadium and I was in awe once more of the size. No matter how many times we come to this massive event, I never get used to the magnitude of the structure. Draco's hold only tightened as the crowds around us thickened. I rested a hand on him and I saw him look down with a small smile. We slowly were making our ways up through the various levels. My family usually only had to go up three or four levels having guaranteed seats every year through my dad's job with the Ministry. But the Malfoy's seats would be towards the middle of the field of play, several levels higher than I am used to.

"You would think with everything magic is capable of, we wouldn't have to walk up ten flights of steps," I said more to myself than anyone. I was not out of shape but even this was a bit much. My legs were burning and my breaths were starting to shorten.

"Quidditch is an old and traditional wizarding sport, sadly the arenas in which it is played hold the same criteria." I heard Mr. Malfoy said ahead of us. I looked at Draco and his eyes were set ahead, offering no help.

"It was just a thought, sir," I said not really knowing how to respond, afraid I had offended him in some way.

"Oh no fret child, I completely agree but some things can not be changed." He said looking back with a slight smile of his own. Draco squeezed my hand slightly at the small action of approval from the elder.

We were on the tenth level and about to enter our designated seats when Lucius stopped looking up with a scowl.

"Well, if it isn't the Weasley's and Potter." Draco snapped, utter disgust noted on the last name. I looked up and sure enough, I saw several redheads, Hermione Granger, and the infamous Harry Potter, a level above us turning for the next level in the rotunda. I had never spoken to Potter personally but as a Slytherin and one of Draco's acquaintances, I had to dislike the golden boy by proxy. He did seem to get special treatment over the three years we had been at Hogwarts, getting away with certain things.

"Blimey, dad, how far up are we?" I heard one of the boys ask.

"Let me put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know," Lucius said loudly to grab their attention. We stepped out of the line of people and on to a small waiting platform. Draco pulled me into his side chucking at his father's comment. Needless to say, they must have nosebleed seats and Mr. Weasley looked unpleased at the comment. I understand what is like to come from a family that doesn't have immeasurable wealth. We don't have the luxurious life of the Malloy's but more enough to get by. My dad has not touched the Fawley trusts in Gringotts just to leave it for us kids and our families. I wanted to elbow Draco for laughing but I decided against it, opting for just putting my head down.

"Father and I are in the minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself, and Amelia will be joining us!" Draco said proudly as we followed their path on our level. I knew he was only doing it to taunt Potter and his friends.

Suddenly Draco let go of me as his father rammed his walking stick into his stomach.

"Don't boast, Draco." He said sharply to his son before looking up at the group once more.

"There is no need with these people." He said with an arrogant smirk. Harry started to push away from the Malfoy's glares, when Lucius reached up and caught his arm with the silver top of his cane. It looked a lot like a snake but I could not be sure from my spot.

"Do enjoy yourself, while you can." He said bluntly with a look in his eyes that I did not like. He released Harry and started back towards the boxes.

"Wait here a moment while I check with Cornelius about your attendance Miss Fawley." Lucius said disappearing into the box.

"Are you okay? It looked like he hit you pretty hard Draco." I said resting my hand on his stomach briefly. He flinched but covered it quickly.

"I'll be fine by morning. Don't worry about it." He said moving my hand away but held it gently in his. I knew Lucius was an evil man from the stories I have heard over the years from Draco, his friends, and my parents as well. Draco was cold and a lot like his father in many ways, but he was not cruel and evil unless warranted...well most of the time. Seeing this small display had me worried for Draco in more ways then one, even if it wasn't my place to do so.

"Draco, Amelia, come." I was shaken from my thoughts by the man's sharp voice. Draco led me into the suite. It was plain besides a small seating area. I saw several other men standing around talking. I recognized the minster immediately but he was the only familiar face in the group of men. There was one lady leaning against the far wall watching out over the crowds, a protective auror I'd guess.

"Welcome Draco and…Amelia correct?" The Minister said after excusing himself from the conversation.

"Yes, Minster." I said nodding my head in respect.

"It is always a pleasure to have a sacred twenty-eight member in the box, sadly, they are becoming far and few between. Although to my knowledge you have six in your class, correct Draco?"

"I believe eight, Sir. Five within Slytherin house alone" He said proudly.

"Eight?! More than any class has had in decades! Marvelous to see the old lines still continuing!" The Minister cheered.

"Now let's go out my young witch and wizard, the teams should be entering shortly!" Draco and I followed him out onto the balcony that overlooked arena in a glorious panoramic view. I looked around the stadium full over well over one hundred thousand people in awe. I felt Draco shift closer to me as his father joined us.

I covered my ears as the crowds cheered with the first team entering the field. It was the Ireland team! I joined in as they released silver and green smoke and created a dancing leprechaun in the sky!

"For the Irish then?" Draco asked in my ear.

"Always have been, the English team sucked this year."

"Not going to argue on that. However, I have placed my bets on Bulgaria. Their seeker, Krum, is amazing."

"He is, but a seeker is but one person on the team, you need all seven members. You should know that having played for our house for two years." I huffed.

"We will see won't we?" He said leaning against the rail. The Bulgarians entered shortly after and Draco did his fair share of cheering but was silenced with a glare from his father.

A/N: Please Remember to Follow, Favorite and Comment!

-B


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

We watched as the two teams met in the center of the field awaiting a signal of some sorts. Soon, I saw a man whisper into the Minister's ear. He smiled.

"Well then, let us get everything started shall we?" He said looking at Draco and I.

He stepped further out onto the balcony to begin the game.

"Good evening! As Minister of Magic, it gives me great a pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match BEGIN!" He pulled his wand away from his neck and a ball of light disappeared into the playing field, most likely the snitch of the game.

We watched intently, not moving from our close proximity. It felt nice to have Draco so close. I had never really seen him as more than a friend, to be honest, but I liked this side of him. Get him away from his close friends and he could almost be nice. He was still a Malfoy: taunting the golden trio as always, cruel to those not of pureblood, sly and secretive as there was still something different about him tonight.

The game was great; both teams being the definition of magic, skill, and speed. I loved watching Quidditch of any level but there was nothing like the world cup games. They were a breed of their own. I enjoyed observing each teams strengths and weakness. Draco added to my commentary often with slams to the Irish, despite them holding a large lead at the moment. He still had faith in the Bulgarian seeker. At the halfway mark, the Irish were up whopping 120-10. I smirked knowing it would take a lot for the Bulgarians to defeat them at this point. Three more goals and it wouldn't matter if he caught the snitch.

I excused myself to the bathroom during the short intermission held after the first thirty minutes. Upon returning, I heard the Minister and Mr. Malfoy talking softly near the entrance to the box. I stopped letting curiosity win.

"So Lucius, how long have they been together?" I heard the minister ask.

"I have not heard a word of the girl before tonight." He answered quickly.

"He seems very attentive to her this evening. I would wager it is the start of something Lucius. She's Matthias' daughter, a pureblood of a sacred line. You can not ask for much more for your son."

"I will see how it progresses. I am not opposed but do not want him distracted. These next two years are pertinent to a wizard's education."

"Ah yes, years four and five are very important leading up to their OWLs. However, worry not my friend, Draco is turning into a fine wizard from what I've heard from Dumbledore and Snape when they report for the school. I always ask about the purebloods and sacred line heirs."

"He is in line to be a Prefect in his fifth year as long as he maintains his grades and status. I have secured that with Snape."

"I see, much like another Slytherin I know. Just remember Lucius, you met your wife at Hogwarts, do not deprive the boy of love."

I had heard enough but their words definitely intrigued me. I was not the only one picking up on Draco's sudden attention towards me. Was it convenience or attraction? Only the rest of the night will show.

The game remained one-sided in Ireland's favor. I had fun with a few jabs at Draco since he was still obviously for the Bulgarian team. After only scoring a minute ten points the entire game, Krum caught the snitch but it was still not enough. The Irish were victorious and cheers filled the arena.

"We WON!" I said jumping up and down a couple of times. The last time I felt my foot land on something solid and looked over to see discomfort on Draco's face.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry! Are you alright?" I asked stepping back and looking down.

"It's okay, I don't think you broke anything. Your little dance there was worth it." He said with a smug smirk. I blushed at his words.

"Draco, please escort Miss Fawley back to her tent. Then return to our Portkey. We are returning home tonight." Mr. Malfoy commanded his son.

"Yes Father." He said nodding then looking back at me a small smile on his face.

"After you Amelia." He motioned for me to lead the way.

"So how has your summer been?" Draco asked as we walked out of the arena. His hand wrapped around mine with just a little space between us as we moved. Once we were outside it was much quieter so we could talk now without the prying ears of his father and the ministry staff.

"Okay I suppose, it sucks we can't practice our spells. I'm scared I will lose my touch."

"Nah, you'll be fine. I believe you were the one who had an Outstanding in Charms." He said chuckling.

"I guess so, but still."

"Don't worry about Charms. If I were you, I'd be more worried about Potions, you always seemed to struggle in that over the years."

"But you always seemed to be a decent tutor when I needed it."

"Decent?" He asked raising a brow.

"Okay, pretty good. I wouldn't have passed last year if you didn't help me. Happy?" I said glaring at him but it didn't last.

"Peachy." He said chuckling.

After some other discussion of our summer adventures, we were nearing my tent and our time was now limited. We were in the far end of the camping space, away from the crowds. I was happy to be away from the people. I was not a fan of large groups of people. Tonight was difficult at times, but having him nearby was comforting.

"Tonight was fun Draco, I hope we can do more this year at school."

"Perhaps Amelia, we'll have to see. I hear there is something big that is planned for this year but my father won't say what it is, only that I am too young to participate."

"Hmmm, I wonder." We reached my tent but there was no lights on inside, meaning my family wasn't back yet.

"They're not back yet. Would you like to come inside?" I offered opening the flap.

"I can stay for a few moments but my dad didn't want me to linger." He said following me. I reached our center table and lit the lamp.

"I just don't like to be alone," I said walking up to him again. He took my hands in his and I smiled at his comforting gesture.

"You're never alone. You have me now." He said looking down at me with soft eyes. I smiled noticing he was leaning down towards me. I reached up towards him ready to meet his kiss, but suddenly the tent entrance opened and my family entered. We pulled apart immediately and released our hands. My cheeks burned scarlet at being caught.

**A/N: Please remember to review, favorite, and follow! **

**-B**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys, I have had reports of issues with this chapter. I fixed the problem (I HOPE!). **

**Chapter 3: (Repost)**

"Anna, you could have mentioned the friend your sister went with was a _boy_." My dad said raising an eyebrow looking between the two of us. I had never mentioned any interested in boys to him, so this had to be a shock to him. Now, I prayed that he would not be furious that he had found us almost kissing.

"Matthias Fawley." He said reaching a hand out towards Draco.

"Draco Malfoy sir." Draco responded looking confident while shaking my father's hand. This is not the best way to meet my parents. I watched anxiously as Draco and my father interacted.

"Confident stance, strong grip, blond hair, grey eyes, you must be Lucius' son." My dad said with a small smile of realization, not what I was expecting at all. Although, he had never spoken negatively against Draco's family, he never seemed fond of Lucius in regards to his position in the Ministry.

"Yes sir."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, however, it is getting late. I'm sure you need to be getting back to your family."

"Of course sir, I was just waiting with Amelia until you arrived. I didn't want to leave her alone in such a crowded place."

"I thoroughly appreciate it, especially after you whisked her away from us for the match." My father continued with a nod of appreciation.

"Sorry for the lack of notice, it was a last minute decision on the Minister's behalf to allow us a guest."

"It is fine dear boy. I just hope you two enjoyed yourselves! That is all that matters." He said looking at me with a wink. Oh no please don't embarrass me, dad!

"It was a great match; upset the Bulgarians lost but you can't win them all I suppose."

"Ah, I bet Amelia was having fun jabs at you. She loves the Irish team." My dad teased.

"Oh she was, but it was all in good spirits." Draco carried on without missing a beat. I was relieved that the two were getting along.

"I really should be going though."

"I'll walk you out Draco." I said moving to rest a hand on his arm.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all." He said nodding to my family.

"Say hello to your father and mum for me." My dad said waving to Draco.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean for them to walk in like that," I said as we exited the tent.

"It's fine Amelia, no worries. But I really should get going before my father wonders about my delay." He said looking back towards the arena, where his father would be waiting.

"Okay. I'll see you at the opening feast?"

"Come sit with me on the train." He said reaching over to caress my cheek.

"Are you sure, your compartment is usually full." I asked leaning into his touch.

"I'll kick Flint out, I'd rather have you with me." He said smiling.

"Okay. I'll see you then." I said turning towards my tent.

"Amelia?" I stopped.

"I promise we'll finish what we started at Hogwarts okay?" He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. I felt my cheeks blush crimson at his actions and then he was gone. I put my hand up to where his lips were just moments before and smiled.

"See you soon Malfoy." I said softly to myself before returning inside.

"Draco" He corrected obviously hearing my goodbye.

As I walked back in my family was scattered throughout the tent. My dad and brother were relaxing in the small living room. My mom and sister were in the small kitchen getting drinks by the looks of things. To avoid further interrogation from my family, I went straight to my bedroom.

"So, Malfoy?" I heard Anna ask from behind me as I entered our shared room.

"I guess, we'll see how things are when we go back to school."

"Were you really kissing? I couldn't see around Sully."

"No, but we were close. I never realized how much I liked him until he held me close tonight. It was nice, he was still Malfoy but there was a new side to him. He was very attentive to me. Even the Minister picked up on it."

"Really?"

"I was coming back from the bathroom and him and Lucius were talking about if we were together or not."

"Wow…I just can't picture Malfoy as a boyfriend, especially with you. You may be a Slytherin, but you're not a typical one."

"He's not my boyfriend, I'm just saying it was nice to spend time with him tonight."

"Well, father seemed to like him so now all you have to do is keep Sully from killing him at school."

"He has no reason too just yet."

"But my dear sister you said _yet_."

"Oh shhh…you!" I said throwing my pillow at her.

"Lia and Draco sitting in a tree K-I-S-" Her tease was cut off by a loud explosion outside of our tent. My eyes widened and immediately mother was ripping open the curtain.

"Girls! Let's go! There's a disturbance and it doesn't look friendly." We gathered our close belongings and ran out to meet father, who was taking in the scene around us. I could see fires and spells firing around us but closer to the arena. Many people were running around screaming. Others were apparating or getting on their brooms to escape the chaos.

"Draco…" I felt myself say his name subconsciously in worry. He was walking right into the middle of this chaos.

"He'll be fine Lia, he's a smart wizard," Anna said sympathetically.

"Sullivan, apparate your sisters home. We're going to see what's going on!"

"Wait dad let me come with you." Sully protested, his wand out.

"No, I fear this is no random riot. There have been whispers and I pray they are not true. But I need you to get your sisters out of here now, they are getting closer."

"Okay. Come on girls." He said taking our arms.

"Be careful everyone." My mother said staring into the distance.

"Anna, Lia think of the living room at home and nothing else okay?" We nodded and soon our bodies were traveling faster than imaginable.

Several seconds later, we arrived at home and I nearly vomited upon landing. I quickly put my head between my legs and took deep breaths. It wasn't the first time I've done a ride along but it doesn't seem to get easier for me.

"I hope mom and dad will be okay."

"It's their jobs they'll be fine. You girls go up and get ready for bed. I'll stay up and wait for them. It could be hours."

"Thanks Sully."

**Please remember to review, follow, and favorite! **

**-B**


	5. Chapter 4

A**/N: Here is chapter 4! I have fixed chapter three for those of you who had issues viewing! **

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up the next morning to a persistent tapping on my window. I scrunched my eyes and turned over. However, the tapping got louder and quicker. I grunted in annoyance turning over and putting my pillow over my head to drown out the sounds.

"Lia, it's an owl. It's not going to stop until you take its letter." I heard Anna say from the doorway. I sighed before sitting up to look at the window.

"An Owl? I haven't wrote to anyone recently." I opened my curtains and in flew a magnificent grey owl. It was a beautiful creature with unusual markings I haven't seen before. It had a letter attached to its leg with my name on it.

"Thank you." I said taking the letter and stroking its wings. I didn't recognize the writing at first either.

"Who do you belong to little guy?" I asked aloud as I opened the letter.

_Amelia,_

_I wanted to make sure you and your family are okay after last night's events._

_-Draco_

I smiled at the simple gesture. I planned on doing the same thing this morning when I woke up. He walked right into the chaos unknowingly. I picked up a small piece of parchment to write a short reply to him.

"Anna, did mom and dad make it home okay?" I asked to confirm they are home unharmed. I assume since Sully didn't wake us up they were fine.

"Yes, they're both still in bed. Sully's making breakfast if you want any. So who's the letter from?" She asked sitting down on my bed.

"Draco, he just wanted to make sure we're all okay." I said smiling slightly.

"Bloody hell, maybe the snake does like you."

"Watch it…" I glared at my sister.

"I'm just surprised is all." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, I'll be right down."

_Draco,_

_Yes we are all fine. I was worried about you since you basically walked right towards it all._

_-Amelia_

_P.S. I truly enjoyed myself last night and can't wait until next week to see you again._

I gave the letter to the owl sending it on its way but only after giving it a small treat for its flight. I slowly started my morning routine before heading downstairs. I was surprised to see Sully in front of the fridge looking for something. I slowly and quietly snuck up to him with fun in mind.

"Good morning!" He jumped up and hit his head off the door.

"Amelia, bloody hell! You scared me! I am being a nice older brother by making breakfast for everyone and you go and do that!" He snapped rubbing the back of his head once he was upright.

"You were in perfect position. I could not pass up the opportunity." I said sitting down in front of a stack of pancakes that looked surprisingly delicious. Anna was already working on hers.

"I'm sure you couldn't." He said sarcastically.

"I am a Slytherin brother dear just remember that can be mischiev…"

"Speaking of snakes…what's really up with you and Malfoy?" He asked cutting me off and ending my fun.

"We're just friends Sully." I said looking down.

"Didn't look like it last night." He huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"I promise you two will be the first to know if that status changes."

"I don't know if I want you getting close to him. He's dangerous Lia. His father is a former death eater. Our dads are on good terms but mom has always been wary of that entire family." He looked concerned at first like an older brother should be. but as he continued talking, his expression turned to anger.

"Lucius is cruel and can be heartless even to those close to him. Draco may be an arrogant ass to most of the population but he is not his father. He would never hurt me." I said narrowing my eyes at my brother.

"Defensive much?" Anna said smirking.

"You both know I'm right," I said defiantly starting at my siblings.

"I know you like him for some odd and disturbing reason Lia, but just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt even it is unintentional." Sully came over to rest a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed seeing his true concern.

"I will Sully, I promise. We're going to see how things go once we're back at Hogwarts. Hell, he might realize he doesn't want to be anything more than friends. I'm not getting my hopes up too high."

"He'd be even more of a git if he doesn't see how wonderful you are Lia." I chuckled and smiled at my brother.

I am lucky enough to be relatively close to both my siblings and we often had these three-way conversations. Sullivan was always the voice of reason and the protective older brother, while Anna was my baby sister who I could talk to about anything.

After the attack at the World Cup, there was a lot of talk in the wizarding world. Many believe it was Death Eaters that started the chaos due to witnesses stating the attackers were dressed in dark robes and skull masks. The biggest controversy (or evidence if you ask me) was the supposed appearance of a Dark Mark in the sky. I didn't want to believe it but several witnesses attest it was the Voldermort's Mark. My parents, even as ministry workers, refused to acknowledge the rumors saying it was the prophet blowing things out of proportion.

"Alright, remember this year is a special year at Hogwarts. I need the three of you to take care of each other and be very careful." My mother said straightening my sister's hair as we stood on the platform getting ready to start our journey to Hogwarts for the new school year. Anna swatted her pestering hands away and went to give our dad a hug.

"We will mom don't worry! It's Hogwarts! Besides, we have Sully to keep us safe!" I said flashing my brother a knowing grin. Sully was no angel and given his girlfriend was supposed to be Head Girl this year. I'm sure he will be a handful this year and get away with it.

"Sullivan it may be your seventh year but you need to finish strong. And please keep a close eye on your sisters." My mother said hugging Sully. We all did a collective eye roll.

"Alright, Celine, we should leave the kids go. It isn't their first year." My dad said prompting my mother to let go.

"Fine fine. I love you all. Promise to write at least once a week…even you Sullivan."

"Yes mom! We promise." I whined just wanting to go and greet my friends. With one last hug, we were released to our

"Goodbye!" I said waving as I rushed towards the Slytherin car.

I stepped into the open compartment and searched for a familiar face. I spot Pansy and Millicent towards the back with Crabbe and Goyle. I knew Draco would want to sit there but I never cared for his would-be bodyguards and groupies to be honest. I only put up with them because they were in my house and most of my classes. I soon noticed my best friend Aspen sitting near a window to my left.

"Amelia!" She said standing to greet me.

"Hey Aspen!" I said hugging her. We had written via owls numerous times over the summer and met once in Diagon Alley but I missed her.

"Come on, let's get settled for the ride." She motioned for me to put my bag on the storage rack.

"Okay." I nodded doing as she suggested. I would wait for Draco to come before saying anything. He wasn't here yet anyway, so I don't upset her. Aspen and Draco are not as friendly as I would like considering my uncertain status with Draco at the moment. I took one last look around before starting to sit.

"Looking for someone, Fawley?" I couldn't even attempt to fight the smile finding its way to my lips as I heard Draco's voice in my ear.

"Oh you know Malfoy, just seeing if everyone had the nerve to show back up." I respond quickly. I saw Aspen eyeing us closely.

"Are you going to sit with me?" He asked. I felt his hand on my lower back and my body warmed at the small contact.  
"I can't leave Aspen by herself. You could always join us." I counter offered.

"Fawley, my offer was exclusively for you. Not Wells." He said sharply. I turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow at me. He wanted to challenge me, see how far I would push.

"Your loss then Malfoy. See you at the castle." I said sitting down and pulling out a Muggle book to read from my bag.

**Please review favorite and follow!**

**-B**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! I will try to get one more up tonight if I can! **

**Chapter 5: **

Several hours later, as we approached Hogwarts, most were readying for our arrival. Following suit, I was walking towards the lavatory car to change when I felt a pair of arms pull me into an empty compartment.

"What the hell was that back there, Amelia?" Draco was towering over me with his arms on either side of my head, but I was enjoying his close proximity. My hands subconsciously found the fabric of his shirt.

"Draco, if you want whatever _this_ is to ever work, you need to try to get along with Aspen."

"Wells and I have never got along, it's not going to change now."

"It was an accident! We were first years! She did not mean to turn your hair blue." He didn't say anything else; he just looked down at me. His hand came up to caress my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"It's odd…what your mere presence can do to me this year." He started to lean down. I rose up on my toes to meet him but before our lips could meet, a lost first year stumbled into the compartment.

"I'm so sorry; just looking for the loo." She said backing away quickly at seeing our close proximity.

"Bloody hell, what is it going to take to get you alone long enough to kiss you, Fawley?" He said shaking his head and releasing me from his trap of arms. Our trance once again was ruined. He stepped back and leaned against the door.

"I doubt it will be any easier at the castle, Draco," I said chuckling.

"I'll see you around Amelia. Have fun with Wells." He said turning on his heel and walking back towards the Slytherin compartments. I finished making my way to the lavatory car and changed my robes quickly before returning to Aspen.

"Another year at Hogwarts! I wonder what this year will hold?" She asked cheerful taking in the view of Hogwarts.

"Hopefully fewer Dementors." I joked looking around the grounds for signs of the patrolling ghouls. She chuckled before we followed other students towards the carriages that would take us towards the castle.

As we pulled up to the gates, I took in the scenery that I have come to call home over the past three, now four years. The castle ever large and changing, the black lake waveless, and the forbidden forest looming in the distance.

The groups of students filtered into the entrance halls before ascending the steps to their common rooms. Slytherins, however, descended towards the dungeons where our dormitory was. The darkened corridors were a welcome sight to me as we came to the painting that was the entrance to our home.

"Alright everyone, quiet down! The password this term is very simple: Pure Blood." Our female prefect, I believe her name was Elizabeth, spoke loud so the crowd of students could hear. Flint stood opposite her but had no authority over me if you ask. He's a downright idiot. A dumb fool, that just happens to be very good at Quidditch.

"Dormitories are the same as always first years on the first level, second years on the second, etc etc… girls on the left and boys on the right. Nothing has changed. Your names will be on the doors, and the arrangements are final per Professor Snape." I rolled my eyes as we all cut past her and into the common room.

Aspen led the way to the girls' wing as we reached the fourth circle, there were only two doors. That's odd; we had three last year, two in each room. That's how Aspen and I got to be so good friends over the last three years; we were always paired together.

I reached the first door, _Pansy, Daphne_, and _Millicent_. Well, that's good, we won't be separated and I don't have to deal with Pansy's insolent whining. Our room was _Amelia_, _Aspen_, and _Cora_. Cora Clearwater was a quiet girl that was closest with Millicent and only spoke when spoken to directly. The poor girl seemed scared of her own shadow and it seemed odd she was in Slytherin. We're known to be confident, ambitious, and clever, three qualities the girl seemed to lack.

Our trunks were already in the rooms and in front of our beds. I used my wand to quickly unpack my decorations that included just some personal touches that would liven the relatively bland room. The black walls and green bedding screamed our house but was often depressing with no natural light. I even had Professor Dumbledore show me a spell for concentrations of sunlight last year and hoped I could perform it again this year to brighten our living arrangements.

"Come on Amelia, it's nearly time for the feast," Aspen said breaking me out of my semi-trance. I lowered my wand and we started up towards the dining hall.

"So, I've wanted to ask you. What was going on between you and Malfoy earlier? He seemed really insistent that you sit with him on the train."

"We met up at the World Cup and we're just trying to be more friendly."

"That was more than 'friendly' Mel. He looked downright possessive when he spoke and you had a smirk the entire time. Pissed Pansy off good too I'm sure. I could see her sour face across the train."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Okay and I'm the queen." She said bumping my shoulder but dropped the subject. I was very thankful. I wasn't sure what was going on between Draco and me, so how could I answer her?

We reached the main hall and sat at the far right table and found the other students in our year lucky we sat next to Blaise and Cora with Draco and Pansy down a few more seats from us. The sorting ceremony went on as it always did and we gained nine new first years. I was waiting patiently for our feast to appear before us when professor Dumbledore stood once more.

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but to our very special guests as well. Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know, it brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete…" He went on to explain a few more minute details before the doors burst open as the first opposing school appeared. They were all girls dressed in a disgusting pastel blue…I can probably guess they are our French counterparts…Beauxbatons. They put on some little show of spells and charms and though the boys were entranced, I was not impressed.

"And our friends from the north…" I knew immediately who the boys were. Durmstrang Institute. Opposite the poise and grace of the princesses prior to them, they came in a show of speed, smoke, and sparks from their staffs. That was something that was notable, in today's world blinking your eyelashes got you nowhere.

"Mel, it's Viktor Krum!" Aspen said tugging on my robe bringing me out of my inner monologue. I smiled before stealing a glance back at Draco. He loved that man at the Cup and being in the same building as him had to be great for him. He looked my way obviously feeling my gaze.

"Krum." I mouthed. He smirked and nodded before letting his gaze fix back on the headmasters who greeted each other.

"Students of Hogwarts let us entertain our guests the best we can! Sing our song!" Dumbledore queued us to start singing our schools ghastly theme song. Most of the students loved the tune as it paid tribute to each house but most Slytherin's hated the melody. I stood as asked but never sang a word. I actually wanted to put my head down in embarrassment.

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to review, favorite, and follow! **

**-B**


End file.
